Stand in the Rain
by Eden Tara Black
Summary: A girl named Emmeline is starting Hogwarts and turns fatally ill during a quest. A boy named Tyrell is starting Camp-Half-Blood and is also starting a quest he finds Emmeline when she first collapses. They must learn to trust each other and get along, but can they do it before its to late? DISCLAIMER BOTH GREAT AUTHORS DO NOT OWN!


Chapter One: My Life

Hi my name is Dezi, Dezi Stone I am 12 years old, I go to Marianne Middle School and I always get bullied. I have a twin sister who went missing last week, ever since my life has been messed up. My stepdad, Grant Millings was one of those guys who stayed with a girl for a while and used them then left them. Grant Millings is an alcoholic and a smoker; he beats me up when my mom isn't home. My mom is also an alcoholic, ever since my dad left she's gone through guys more than a celebrity goes through dresses, she drinks every night and when she drunk she also beats me up. Everyone thought my sister was beautiful and she was, long blonde hair, blue eyes and honey colored skin, I on the other hand was considered ugly I had black hair that went to my shoulders and hazel eyes. She had the prettiest clothes and I just wore hoodies, graphic tee's and scribbled on pants. People also said she had the best name, Eden. But Eden didn't care what others said about her, she always told me I was just as pretty as her.

This is my story.

I was walking home when my biggest bully, Jake Weber walked out of the shadowy ally way and said "Hey Dez you got any money for me today"? I shook my head No, bad mistake he just made a tsking sound and pushed me to the ground he then slapped me across the face, punched me in the stomach and kicked my ribs. Then he just left me there, I tried getting up but it just hurt, after a few minutes I tried getting up again this time I forced myself up and kept on walking to my house, when I got there my step dad Grant was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard me close the door he looked up and said "Hey Dezi how was school"? I said it was OK he said "well that's too bad, I was thinking on skipping the punishing". I squeaked and he kicked me to the floor he kicked my ribs, slapped my face and punched my face. After that he sat back down on the couch and continued watching TV. I just layed there praying to my dad to come and get me. All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head the voice said "Dezi do not give up yet everything will be find just don't give up hope". All of a sudden power surged through me and I ran into my mom's room. I dug through her stuff looking for anything a letter a piece of jewelry and then I found an envelope and on it in neat cursive was my mom's name: Mahogany, I gasped and opened up the note and I read: My dear Mahogany I am sorry for leaving but my wife was getting quite mad, I know you don't want children but I ask you, treat them nicely and when they are 12 send them to this address: Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York 11954.

Also I would like you to call them Dezi and Eden thank you my dear.

Love,

You're Lord

Wow was all I could think, then realization hit me in the face, I was 12 which mean's I should leave this place and go there. So I went to my room and stuffed a few bags full of clothes, my toothbrush and tooth paste and ran downstairs checked the living room good Grant isn't here so I wrote a note

that said: Dear Mom I'm sorry but I just have to leave I'm not meant to be here. I set it on the counter and left. I walked and took taxis finally after a week I reached Half-Blood Hill I saw a strawberry fields and a gateway that said Camp Half Blood I walked through the barrier and looked around, there were people everywhere! There were different cabins and a gigantic House at the end of it all. I started walking up to the Big House were a man in a wheel chair and a bigger dude sitting on the porch playing cards, I walked up and said excuse me but I think I'm lost the man in the wheel chair looked up and said "Hello my dear I am Chiron and you are"? Oh um Dezi Stone, Chiron said "Ah, I have heard so much about you from your dear sister Eden. Wha… WHAT? Eden's here May I see her? Please sir! I said Yes, Yes Miss Stone all in good time but first I must tell you what you what you are, Miss Stone you are a demigod.

Chapter 2:

WHAT! I was in shock my head was screaming and I didn't know what was going on. WHAT! I said again, "My dear, you must understand do you know about the Greek Gods?" Chiron asked, well yes of course I mean I know about the myth and all that but it isn't true. I said, "Well my dear Miss Stone they are very much alive and are here as we know it, thunder rumbled above us. " Well Dani Stope, move all of you stuff into Cabin 11 okay?" Said Mr.D, well uh, alright, but Chiron? I'm sorry but this can't be true I mean I'm Dyslexic and I have ADHD, I'm not normal, I said. "Miss Stone these are gifts, you are Dyslexic because your brain is hardwire for ancient Greek not English! ADHD, well that's what keeps you alive during fights! Your Impulsive Miss Stone!" Chiron said all that and I felt like I was about to feint. After I was all moved in I went out looking for Eden and once I found her doing archery I screamed EDEN! And she looked back said "Dezi..?" Eden don't you remember me? I asked Dezi. um well I kind of.. she said. I ran off of the archery range crying into the woods, I started throwing rocks into the crick crying when all of a sudden I heard something snap behind me, I picked up a rock ready to aim but it was only a boy

Nico~

I walked into the woods and accidentally snapped a twig, I heard Percy calling my name but I didn't answer I mean he pretty much killed my sister! I heard someone or something scramble around it sounded like a girl but I wasn't sure but I was pretty sure 'cause it was sniffling I walked deeper in and saw the most prettiest girl I've ever seen she had black choppy hair that went to her shoulders, the most beautiful hazel eyes and tannish skin but her eyes were puffy and red from crying, she held a rock in her hand and looked about ready to throw it, so I did the only natural thing I introduced my self. Hi I'm Nico Di Angelo, she had a weird look in her eyes and lowered the rock.

Dezi~

The person stood out into the clearing and stared at me in amazement he looked about my age and man was he beautiful, he had pale skin, black hair and black.. no really dark blue eyes. he then did something odd he introduced himself "Hi I'm Nico Di Angelo, I lowered the rock and stared at him in wonder I then introduced myself, Hi I'm Dezi Stone, he looked at me and said "nice name Dezi", thanks I muttered I could feel a blush sneaking up. Then another boy appeared saying "Nico I'm sorry I- Nico had disappeared, the boy looked at me, he was nice looking black hair and green eyes. "Hi my name is Percy, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon , the boy said Hi I'm Dezi Stone and things around here just keep getting weirder I muttered. He laughed and started saying I know r-... What do I have something on my face? I asked but he just bowed and said All Hail Dezi Stone daughter of Lord Zeus God of storms. I looked up and saw a lightning bolt above my head then out of nowhere a dinner bell rang Percy grabbed my hand and muttered "Dinner C'mon, I followed him into the Mess Hall and Percy showed me to the Zeus Table, this is where you will sit during breakfast, lunch and dinner oh, say anything into the cup you would like to drink and it will appear and also he put have of our food into the fire and say our fathers name.. I stared at him in wonder, why I asked? "Oh they like the smell!" So I said Cherry Pepsi and a brownish liquid appeared in my cup. after that I piled food onto my plate and walked up to the alter scraped half of my food into the fire and said To Zeus.. whoever you really are. and walked back to my table and ate the rest of my food then we went to the magical sing along at the campfire, after that we went to our cabins, I was really alone for the first time in my life. I heard Eden laughing and then I heard a guy that sounded almost exactly like Percy "Well my Eden Love ya" "Bye hon my twin might be in here so quiet down!" Eden said she walked into the cabin and said "um.. hey sorry about today but.. yeah" I shook my head and fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
